


Creepy

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine have to enter a creepy cave.





	Creepy

“I don’t like this.”

“What’s not to like? The creepy stairs? The way those firepots just lit themselves when you stepped on the first step? The entrance to whatever cave is up there that looks like a toothy mouth about to eat us? Which are stalactites and which are stalagmites again? I can never remember.”

“Gwaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Sure, Merlin. If you promise to protect me if something jumps out at me.”

“At this point I might just push you at it so it goes after you first.”

“Now that’s not nice.”

“Gwaine, stop, and don’t move.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this post: https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1432.html?thread=21144#t21144
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
